Conventionally, a method has been proposed for identifying a speaker using information included in a voice signal, as a speaker identification and voice recognition device. Patent Document 1 discloses a method wherein, when the contents of a conversation are recorded as text data by voice recognition, the voice feature extracted from the voice and a time stamp are also recorded for each word, and words spoken by the same speaker are displayed by being classified by color and/or display position. Thereby, a conference system capable of identifying respective speakers is achieved.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a display method wherein voice data is converted into text image data, and a text string which moves in accordance with the succession of voice is displayed. Therefore, a display method is achieved by which information can be understood on multiple levels, by the image and text.
However, in the conventional composition, further improvements have been necessary.